


My Heart Is the Worst Kind Of Weapon

by Ezorsthighs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezorsthighs/pseuds/Ezorsthighs
Summary: Lance is trying to stay away from Shiro but its hard to stay away from him when he is in the same lion as you.





	My Heart Is the Worst Kind Of Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> my heart is the worst kind of weapon- fall out boy
> 
> yall these boys will be the death of me :')

Lance wished he could say picking the passengers for each lion was for pure fun, but it wasn’t. He just needed to make sure Shiro wasn’t with him, if he was, he would ramble, and then something would spill out that could cause a catastrophe. 

He did the best he could to keep quiet. He tried to not complain about his passenger, Romelle, but it was hard to keep his mouth shut when she asked a million questions and touched everything thing she saw.

Finally, he snapped. “Guys I think I might have picked wrong.”

Allura sighed in frustration. “You think? This wolf is tearing up Blue!” Lance could hear her clicking buttons. “Keith your dog is destroying everything!”

Keith’s face popped up and Lance could that his brows were furrowed. “He’s just lonely, let him in the cockpit and he’ll stop.”

“I will not do such a thing!” Allura exclaimed.

“The cow is eating my hair!” Pidge screamed, finally deciding to talk about her issues as well.

“Alright that’s enough!” Shiro yelled, and everyone stopped. Shiro sighed before he continued, “sorry Lance but I’m picking the passengers this time because this was a disaster.”

“Okay.” Lance says sadly. All Shiro had to do was not put himself with Lance. He figured he’d stay with Keith anyway.

“Krolia will stay with Keith, I’ll go with Lance, Coran and Romelle will be with Allura, Pidge gets the wolf, Hunk gets the mice and the cow.”

Lance couldn’t believe his ears.

Everyone else agreed with the terms, and before Lance knew it, Shiro was warped into Red. Lance didn’t want to turn around, but he knew if he didn’t, Shiro would think something was up.

He turns to his left and decides he should have dealt with the consequences of not looking. Shiro greets him with a small smile followed by a wave.

“Hi.” He can immediately feel his face heat up.

“Hey Shiro.” He chokes out and quickly turns around. “Is everyone in their correct places?” 

Variations of yes come back to him. “Alright let’s see if this works.”

-

Lance thought he was going to die from being bored. He was constantly tapping Reds handles to the few songs he still remembered. He’s always hated doing anything athletic but even running sounded good to him.

Lance jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shiro leans in, and checks to see if the coms are off. Lance doesn’t even dare to breathe, he was way too close.

“You okay?” He asked, raising a brow.

Lance didn’t trust himself to talk so he nodded and hoped Shiro wouldn’t keep the conversation.

“Lance um,” Shiro scratched his head and leaned back. “Can I ask you something?”

“Uh sure.” Lance keeps looking straight, into the void of space. He had tried to keep his voice as normal as possible, but Shiro could probably tell something was up.

“Do you hate me?” Lance had never turned his head so fast in his life, he could have sworn he got whiplash.

“What? No!” Lance practically screamed. “Why on earth would you think that?”

Shiro looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact. “Well, my clone wasn’t very nice to the team especially you-“

“But that wasn’t you Shiro, I don’t blame you for that and you shouldn’t blame yourself either.” Lance face softened along with his voice. “Please don’t blame yourself.”

Shiro looked up and Lance. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Lance knew something else happened that he wasn’t aware of, and he knew Shiro shouldn’t be tearing himself down. He hopped his words could ease his mind.

“Thank you Lance.” Shiro's voice broke. 

Lance smiles at him. “No problem man.”

-

After a while, a call came from Keith. “Alright let’s wrap up for today.” And everyone happily agreed.

Lance turned to Shiro. “You can go ahead and go back there, I’ll be back in a second.”

He takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

Lance slowly goes through the steps to put Red in auto pilot. He must have taken a long time because Shiro is back in the cockpit. 

“Hey Lance?” Lance nearly chokes as he sees Shiro in his suit without the armor. 

“Um yeah?” Lance manages to respond.

“I forgot to get my pjs, and my pillow and my blanket.” Shiro rubs the back of his head shyly. 

Oh. “You can use mine, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Shiro raises his brows and throws his hands in the air. “No I can't! It’s your bed.”

“Shiro you need it more than I do.”

Shiro scrunches his face. “Fine.” They both head back into the lion. Shiro reluctantly climbs into Lance’s bed, he smiles knowing Shiro will be comfortable.

Lance finds a spot to lay down, as soon as he hits the ground, he knows he won’t be able to sleep. He grunts and grabs his pjs to change into, heading back to the cockpit to change and hoping he will be a little warmer than his suit.

His hopes were crushed by the cold he felt when he hit the ground again. His pjs were almost worse, he knew Shiro could see him, so he tried to keep himself from shivering too much.

He didn’t know how long he had been on the floor, but he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “Huh?” He mumbled.

Lance feels Shiro's hand move to his forehead. “You’re so cold.” He whispers sadly.

Lance snorts. “Well yeah the floor is cold.”

Lance quickly stopped laughing after seeing Shiro's face with a hard expression. 

“We’re sharing a bed.” He states.

“What!” Lance screams. He shoots straight up, bumping foreheads with each other. “Ow.” He whines.

“Lance please, I feel bad having you sleep on the floor.” 

Lance grips his arms. “Alright.”

Lance groans as he gets up. He groggily walks over to his bed. Shiro lays down first and presses himself as far as he can against the wall, leaving Lance more than enough room. 

He lays down and faces away from Shiro. He can tell Shiro is still pressed up against the wall, so he takes a deep breath so he can speak.

“You can move closer you know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Shiro.” He says in a monotone voice. 

He feels the bed sink next to him, and now he can feel Shiro's breath on his neck. Lance could feel heat rise in his cheeks. 

“Hey Lance?” 

“Yes?” He could tell his words were soon going to be slurred.

“Why were you so persistent on me having the bed?”

“Well it was the least I could do after not saving you from the astral plane.” Lance’s eyes shot open. He knew this would happen. He let sleep get the best of him and now he ruined his relationship with Shiro.

He could feel Shiro lean up and look at his face. “Lance it wasn’t your fault there was nothing you could do.”

Lance grips his blanket. He took in a breath, not daring to speak louder than a whisper. “You called for us, for me, and I-“ Lance could feel the tears start to form “I couldn’t save you.”

He felt an arm wrap around him, Shiro leaned in close to his ear. “Look at me.” He shivers and can feel it go down his spine.

He reluctantly turns to look at him. “You did what you could, you helped the clone when he needed it the most. I’m proud of you Lance.” 

Lance can longer hold back the tears. He grabs Shiro’s shirt and starts to sob. 

“It’s alright.” Shiro whispers, rubbing circles into his back. 

They stay like this for the next few hours, after Lance calms down, he moves so he can see Shiro’s face. 

“Thank you.” He says.

Lance smiles gently. “No, thank you.”


End file.
